Adventures of the Infamous
by Crash Forever
Summary: "And all this? This long and pointless story you're reading? It's an account and recording of the adventures of the infamous."
1. Bad Entrance

Do you know how hard it is to live in a castle with idiots? How about idiots that believe they can have world domination? Idiots, they are! I could rule THIS dimension and the one I come from in a matter of days, dammit!

How's it going? My names Devil. Devil Bandicoot. But darn near everyone calls me Evil Crash. I let anyone walk away with their heads on if they just call me Evil; like they say, there's evil in Devil. What do I look like? Well, I wear some purple cargo shorts, purple chucks with red bottoms, some black fingerless gloves, a purple leather vest that usually shows my fuzzy body, a black fadora in the style of Freddy Cruegger, my hair spikes through the hat, my nails razor out of my fingers, my eyes are a demonic dark blue, my teeth as sharp as titanium, and my fur as red as a blood moon. I come from the Tenth Dimension on an island called Twinsanity Island; counterpart of N. Sanity Island here in your _precious_ Earth. I came here after my world became too unstable to inhabit. I could have personally taken care of it, but I thought a fresh start in a _new_ dimension was in order. So, finding what technology I could along with my mechanic abilities, I built a portal that can send me anywhere to anytime. I remember having an adventure a few years ago with my doppelganger and a small scientist that were from the third dimension. I aimed for my machine to send me there. I ended up running into my doppleganger there.

"Ah, cool! It's a mirror, Aku!" My doppleganger, Crash, said to his floating mask.

"Crash, that's Evil Crash!" Aku said to his brainless companion.

"First off, the name's Devil." I stated,"Second of all, where the hell am I?"

Aku examined me before answering,"N. Sanity Island... Not a place for you. If you want terror and evil, go to Cortex Island."

I smirked and tipped my hat,"Thank you, gentlemen." I walked to Cortex Islands with ease, avoiding death from any minion.

When I got to the front door of Castle Cortex, I was greeted by another bandicoot, this one though had bushy eyebrows, a huge overbite, green cargos instead of blue, and had a light New-York-Like accent.

"Hey, there?" I said slowly, not expecting another bandicoot counterpart.

"Ey, how ya doin?" He said as he opened the door,"Ey, boss, we got company."

"Who is it?" I heard from a room.

"It's a bandicoot... He kinda looks like me, but he ain't Crash." This other bandicoot said as he walked me into this casino-like room that held a poker table in the center. At the table was that small scientist, a tall metallic man with a clock on his chest, a blue kangaroo, another floating mask, a short man with a rocket coming out of his head, and a slightly taller man with bolts sticking out of the side of his head like Frankenstein.

"It can't be..." the scientist looked up,"... It is."

"Hey! I remember you! Yeah! You're that scientist I ran into on Twinsanity Island a couple years ago!" I said as I pointed to him, standing next to the table.

Then, the mask boomed,"CORTEX! Who is this sorry excuse for a cowboy?"

"Hey, I am NOT a cowboy, you two by four!" I yelled back.

"How dare you talk back to me, UKA-UKA, like THAT?"

"Listen, pal... I was told by some other piece of wood that this place is a place for baddies... I want in to this castle. I want in on your operations."

Cortex, the yellow scientist, grinned evily,"Hmmm, it would be very useful to have someone like you on our team."

"Cortex!" Chimmed the man with a rocket out of his head,"How can we trust this bandicoot! For all we know, he could be Crash!"

"N. Gin, that mindless marsupial could not have came up with such an idea as this!" Said Cortex,"Evil Crash-"

"It's Devil." I said with a low growl.

"Err, uh, Devil?" Cortex said, a bit scared.

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms.

"You may join our team of infamy."

Soon, I grew close to the whole team. Let me breakdown who's in it.

**Neo Cortex:**

Neo Cortex is the owner of the Cortex Island and head of the Cortex Castle. He is the mastermind behind everything evil in the N. Team, as this group of villains call themselves. He specializes in biological sciences, creating most of his henchmen and even Crash Bandicoot himself. Cortex usually has on his scientist suit on that has a red N on his chest pocket, complete with red boots and red gloves, including a ray gun at his belt ready for fire.

**Nitro Gin:**

Nitro Gin (goes by the nickname of N. Gin) was the mechanic of the team. He is NOTHING compared to me in the fields of mechanical works. From what Cortex told me, he and Gin got in a scrap once in a room with explosives. One of the explosives they hit was a heat-seeking missile to his head. He usually wears an ashy lab coat, black gloves, and black boots; a very gothic look.

**Nitrus Brio: **

Nitrus Brio is the chemist of the castle. Brio is the most intelligent out of three scientist, but he is also the weakest. He created the muto-genetic techniques used by Cortex and drew blue prints for most of the weapons the team uses. He is usually seen with a green lab coat that goes below his waist, he wears black boots, and green gloves; a very army-like look. Oh, he also has bolts sticking out of the side of his head.

**Nina Cortex:**

Nine Cortex, in one word, is more or less gothic. Nina is the only apparent female of the household and also the young niece of Neo Cortex. Nina usually grumbles about the castle making remarks and comments targeted to idiotic doings of the villains. Nina also has these bionic hands that stretch out and beat the crap out of whatever it can get to. I wouldn't mess with this girl. She has a Punk-School girl look; black skirt that goes below her knees, navy blue button-down sleeveless shirt, a red tie, black leather cargo boots, and spiked hair. Did I mention her skin is a pale blue?

**Nefarious Tropy:**

Nefarious Tropy... This guy is very hard to figure out... All I know about him is that he's a time traveling immortal god... Yeah... He usually has on his armor that is made out of gold and silver. He also walks around with a staff that is made out of titanium, from what I see. When he isn't wearing his armor, he is wearing this long white lab coat, his armor boots, and his machine-thing on his arm. the purpose of this gadget? My best guess is that it's the machine that helps him travel.

**Ripper Roo:**

Ripper Roo is a crazy blue kangaroo bound to a straight-jacket... He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he talks pretty crazy. He usually just chuckles, cackles, and giggles about the castle.

**Tiny Tiger:**

Tiny is an understatement. This tiger is a massive 10 feet and muscle bound. I think his nickname came from his brain size though because Tiny is an idiot. He usually just wears a green sort of Tarzan skirt and red chucks. He also talks in third person.

**Fake (Trash or Smash) Bandicoot:**

Smash is another doppleganger of mine, but not even he knows where he came from. He was found by Tropy when he and an associate of his were trying to mind control Team Bandicoot (Crash and his friends). Smash eventually became apart of the family here at Castle Cortex. He isn't smart but he isn't stupid. He's your typically average bandicoot.

**Uka-Uka:**

Uka-Uka is an ass of a "boss." He is the brother of Aku-Aku and his complete opposite. Uka is dark, evil, mean, and malicious. He's usually with Cortex and calling him and idiot and calling him out on the mistakes he makes. I don't take his orders so the house usually gets crazy when I tell him no. Uka looks like-ummm. Why don't you just Google it?

And all this? This long and pointless story you're reading? It's an account and recording of the adventures of the infamous.


	2. Intro to the Infamy

I could hear Ripper Roo jumping up the stairs towards my hallway. I was just sitting on the edge of the balcony, looking out towards this crescent thing in the sky. This thing came up when the sun went down. This must be something special to this dimension. Back in the 10th Dimension, there were two suns and I wonder if this is something like a sun.

I heard claws on the floor.

"Yes, Ripper Roo?" I said while I was still looking towards this object.

"Why are you loooooooooooooking at the moooooooon?"

"The what?" I asked as I turned and looked at him.

"The big white thing in the sky you're starring at like some looooooove struck woooooolf."

"Moon..." I lightly whispered,"That's the name of it?"

"Yeeeeeeeeah!" He said as he hopped near me,"Didn't you have one of those in the 10th Dimeeeeeeeeension?"

"No, we had two su-" I looked at him,"Wait, what are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I just waaaaaaaaaaaaanted to-"

"No, get the hell out." I pushed him outta my room and locked the door.

I leaned my back against the door and closed my eyes,"N-No friends." I said to myself.

The next day, I found a folder taped to my door with my name on it. I took it off the door and brought it into my room and sat down at my bed.

"What's this? Breakfast menu?" I opened the envelope and took out some papers. These papers had bios of other furries and people. There was a letter in the stack for me.

It read:

_Devil,_

_ To test your abilities, I have assigned you a few missions. In this folder are files of a few weapons and gadgets that need to be brought back to the castle. The latter of which I mentioned will have their names coded in blue._

_Now, the ones coded in yellow are people we need information on. What kind of information you'll need will be specified on the paper._

_The red coded names are all "good guys" you should be aware of._

_I have also provided a GPS which is a pair of sunglasses that are also in the envelope. You simply put them on and activate them by pressing the red button on the right arm of the glasses. Once activated, you will see a few blimps and a map of your location within a radius that can be adjusted. Blinking white blimps are portals that are scattered across the islands and this world. There are also blimps for the weapons and gadgets, people we need info on, and "good guys" that will be the same color as indicated on their bios. There are also purple blimps you should be aware of. These purple blimps are location of a Power Crystal. The blimp isn't positioned exactly where the crystal but rather near where the crystal lies. I suggest you hold onto the crystal with your claws and not your paws. The crystals can be fatal to organisms and suck out your energy. The science is complicated and I will explain it another time._

_These are your missions, Devil. I entrust the best in you. If there is ANYTHING you may need, come to me about it. _

_Dr. Neo Cortex_

_P.S., Your first mission will be locating one of our gadgets. It is called the Veloco-Band._

I put the letter down,"Veloco-Band?" I looked through the papers and went into the blue section. I found the Veloco-Band and it was just some stupid black band with a white button on it.

"Oh, I remember." I put my hand into the envelope and found the GPS Sun Glasses.

They were... Odd.

They looked like glassy/shinny alien eyes. The lenses were a chrome black while the arms and rest of the glasses was purple. Nice.

I put them on and clicked the button as said in the directions. A beep sounded and soon this computer like screen with a circle GPS map on the left lens, still allowing me to see in front of me.

"Say a command." The glasses spoke in a female voice.

"Ummm... Locate Veloco-Band." I said, unsure.

"Locating." A loading bar showed on the glasses as it went from 1%-100%

"Veloco-Band located. Located in Montro City, near Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil." the glasses said.

"Montro City? What's in Montro City?" I asked.

"Montro City:" The glasses started,"A city with many buildings, a strip of it's own, clubs, and filled with many street performers. Be cautious of the many con-artists located in this area." After it finished, a green line showed the path I should take to get to Montro City.

"Well," I said,"Let's get to it!" I said as I walked out of Cortex Castle and to Montro City.

* * *

><p>When I got to Montro City, the pleasant scent of gas and urban life sprung up. I saw many tall buildings, malls, mini-stores, people trying to sell me tickets to some games, and street performers. I wasn't here for a field trip, I was here on a mission. but one street performer stopped me. He was moving very fast and practically seemed invisible.<p>

"Ey, quit it, man!" I shouted.

My sun glasses then said,"Veloco-Band located!"

"What? Show GPS." I commanded my glasses. The GPS showed up and a blue blimp was seen going in crazy patterns.

This street performer started to piss me off so when I saw a flash of him, I put my arm out, knocking him down. There he lied on the floor, a weird looking fish-like person.

I commanded my glasses,"Identify!"

My glasses loaded, and said,"Norm. Former racing champion of planet Fenomena. Book loving mime."

I eyed this person,"Who the hell are you?"

He stood and sped of, disappearing into the streets.

"Son of a bitch, man." I looked around and got into a fighting stance,"So you're a mime?" I teased.

Suddenly, I was knocked hard on my ass to the floor. Then I was pinned down by this Mime. He put his hand up in the air, I saw the Veloco-Band.

"Hey," I said,"You're in a box." Then, Norm, stood up, pounding on the air, as if he was in a box. I rolled my eyes and took the Veloco-Band. and walked away.

"Wow, that was easy."

As I walked, I felt this shadow come over me. I opened my eyes and noticed there was someone big and tall over me. I turned and saw a bigger version of that mime.

"Um... You're trapped in a box." I said.

"Nice try." This mime said as he punched me.

I fell back a little,"Who are you?"

"I'm Norm. We're both the same person. We're both different, though. I'm the strong one." He stood over me and was going to stomp down on me, but I moved out of the way.

"Hey, buddy, this is just business. This ain't anything personal," I reaffirmed my claws and jumped at this other Norm. I began to claw and punch at him.

"It's gonna take a lot more than scratches to take me down, bandicoot." Norm said.

I tried to think of something quick to-wait a minute.

"Quick." I whispered. I then pressed the button on the Veloco-Band. Each step I took was fast and everything moved slowly around me. This was to my advantage. I circled around Norm, spinning him out of control and making him dizzy.

"H-Hey!" Norm said as he spun into a frenzy. When Norm finally stopped, I started to punch him and my fists hit him almost 45 times a second!

Norm stood a dizzy mess. I walked up to him,"By the way, name's Devil." I lightly blew at him and he fell back.

I looked at the other small Norm and squinted at him,"Leave before I kick your ass, too." He complied and Big Norm became a blue goo and mashed back with the original Norm and Norm walked into a book store in the strip.

I decided it was a day and walked back to the castle.

I decided to go and report back to Cortex in his office. I walked in and greeted myself,"What's up?"

Cortex was writing something down and he looked up to me,"Did you find it?"

I decided to confirm my success by using the Veloco-Band to speed to Cortex's desk.

"Does that answer your question?" I smugly said.

"Brilliant, Devil. Keep it. It shall be a part of your arsenal of gadgets and weapons."

"What? My own weapons and gadgets?" I looked at the Veloco-Band,"Coooool."

"What took so long? Stopped to see the sites?" Cortex asked.

"What? No, dude. I just ran into this mime that had the Veloco-Band and I had to beat up his massive twin or whatever. It wasn't all that bad. I got to test out the 'Band, so it was cool. Hey, I'm tired, Cortex," I said as I began to walk out,"Imma call it a night."

"Okay, sure... Close the door."

I walked out and closed the door and walked back to my room.


End file.
